


Conversion

by J_EnotsoLovely



Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [15]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_EnotsoLovely/pseuds/J_EnotsoLovely
Summary: Sanji smirked.He'd converted a non-believer.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: One Piece One Shots and Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936849
Comments: 14
Kudos: 40





	Conversion

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet non descriptive smut

Sanji may have been the one on his back but Zoro was the one on his knees and the simple connotation that those words strung together has the chef keening, his back arched and toes curled as he watched leftover semen drip down the swordsman’s chin.

The blonde may on been on his back, but Zoro was on his knees. Worshiping as though Sanji were a angel and his body a shrine doused in sin. As the swordsman leaned back down, hallowing his cheeks and swallowing the chef whole, Sanji couldn’t stop a rippling surge of satisfaction and possessiveness from wreaking through his body, burying his fingers into the foam green hair, harshly scratching the scalp and eliciting and appreciative groan. 

Hands trailed gently down his sides, over his stomach and onto his hips, each touch a clear show of reverence. Every caress was an avid reflection of the swordsman’s awe and he had a sudden revelation that he was more of a god than an angel. 

Sanji smirked.

He'd converted a non-believer. 

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda want to add more xD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment, let me know what you think.


End file.
